The New Battle: Child Of the White Book!
by devinous
Summary: 1000 years have passed since the last battle for kingship.Now the battle is here once more.A young demon was chosen for the battle, and now two month have past and the demon's shy character is stopping him from finding a partner.Rated M on most or all lvl
1. Chapter 1

The young boy looked around the street in despair. Unconsciously he shrunk back, sliding halfway into the alley way. _'How am I supposed to find a partner here?' _He thought in despair, clutching a white book tightly to his chest. The people on the street moved on, unaware of the anguished child watching them. _'I was told it would be different here, but it's all the same. No one notices me, and why should they? I'm nothing but the failure of the demon world.'_ Without a backward glance at the busy street, the boy trotted deeper into the maze of alleys.

Once the street was out of sight, the boy rested his back against the wall, sighing as he looked up at the night sky. _'At least the stars are different' _He thought.

"Homesick, Awai?" a voice asked.

With a start, Awai whirled to face the boy's voice. The speaker was about the same age and size of Awai. But there was where the similarities ended. He had blond hair compared to Awai's black. Where as Awai dressed in dull gray's, to blend in, the boy wore a red tunic and black jeans, His hair was allowed to hang by his shoulders were Awai kept his short. As Awai gasped, his red eye's stared into Awai's silver ones.

Awai gulped, recognizing the other boy. "Arrow…why didn't I sense you?" he asked the boy.

"Sense? So that's how you survived the last couple months without a partner. Too bad for you I can conceal my presence. As he spoke, he stopped concealing his aura and Awai gasped as a sense of power washed over him. "Unfortunately that won't help you now. Mark, the first spell!" A young man stepped into the light, where Awai hadn't seen him. Dressed casual, you couldn't have picked him as a demons partner off the street, if it wasn't for the glowing orange book in his hands.

"_**Carrom" **_

The word seemed to echo through the alley as a ball of energy short from arrow's hand, shooting at Awai with startling speed. Throwing himself to the side, he heard the energy whistle past his ear.

"Nice dodge." Arrow complimented, appearing by his ear.

"Shi…!" Before Awai had blocked, Arrow's fist connected with Awai's face, sending him flying across the alley.

"Huh, I don't even need spells to beat you, scum!" Arrow spat, walking forward slowly. With deliberant ease, he lifted Awai up by his shirt, pinning him to the wall. Bringing his fist back he prepared to punch.

"Stop!" Three heads in the direction off the command, spotting the lean figure make his way down the alley. A young teen stepped into the viewing range, His face was set in a determined grimace, as if he had decided to do something that was against his nature. Walking up quickly he pushed Arrow back from me. In his surprise, Arrow dropped Awai's shirt, taking a step back.

"You, man, what you think your doing, letting this go on!" While the teen continued to rant angrily at Arrow's partner, Awai could see the surprise was wearing off Arrow quickly, being replaced with anger.

"Get out off here, human, you do not know of the matters him which you are interfering!" Awai shouted desperately.

"Huh?" The teen asked, confused. Probably because Awai had just called him human, which Awai doubted was an everyday occurrence.

"Mark!" Arrow called, furious.

"_**Carrom" **_

The energy ball shot out off Arrow's palm, aiming toward the teen.

"Move!" Awai shouted to him, as he was frozen in fear. But even as Awai spoke he knew he couldn't react in time and he lunged toward him, knocking him of his feet. He heard the wall blow up above my head.

"What was that?" The teenager shouted, his eyes on the sudden hole behind were he'd be standing.

"I told you! It does not concern you, now leave quickly!" He laid there and Awai wanted to hit him, but didn't have the nerve.

"You seemed to have dropped something, Awai" Arrow said. Awai turned to see him aiming at his book, lying out on the ground.

"_**Carrom" **_

Awai jumped over my book as the orb of energy left his palm. Having about three feet between us, the orb took no time hitting me in the back.

Awai screamed the orb exploded, sending ripples of pain throughout his body. After about a minute Awai ran out of breath and the pain was down to a dull throb.

"Nice dive but can you protect two things at once?"

'_Shit!'_

"_**Carrom" **_

Awai launched himself in front of the boy, taking the attack on his chest. Awai gritted my teeth against the pain and growled out, "What are you doing. Go!"

"…But…you…" the teen sounded uncertain and Awai cursed his bravery.

"I can get away once you're gone, NOW GO!" Awai lied through the fading pain..

"Yeah right!" Arrow snorted, "You can barely move after that last blast, let alone run."

Awai glared at him, knowing he was right. Awai was standing, but just barely. Behind him the teen hesitated, then made a rash decision. Grabbing Awai's book off the ground by Awai's feet, he grabbed Awai's arm in the other hand, and pulled him around the corner. Weak with pain, Awai didn't even have the will to resist. Once he was out of immediate blast range, the teenager scooped Awai up in both arm, sticking the book under one arm. Then he began to run. Taking as many corners as possible, he evaded the duo, one of which screamed in fury.


	2. Chapter 2

I struggled out of his arms as he turned another corner. I ignored his questioning grunt sand grabbed his hand. "Not that way. There's another powerful one." I told him truthfully. Even from two blocks away I could feel it's pulsing power.

"then what do you want to do. And don't think your leaving without an explanation.. he held my book over his head as if to prove a point.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere." I told him crossly. "where's your house?"

"In Oak Valley," he said, "a few blocks north of here."

I closed my eyes and saw the city and surrounding country side in front of me. Four auras's pulsed in my vision. Arrow's was gone." Good, it's close, and the coast's is clear."

"But I supposed to be meeting my little brother at a cafe in a few minutes."\

I sighed. "Lead the way." He took me towards the meeting place, And I began growing nervous as a demons power got closer and closer. Though it was one of the weaker ones in the city, without a partner, I was no match. , Heck, with a partner, I was still no match.

Finally we sat down and I let out a sigh of releaser that froze in my throat. While we had stopped moving towards the source of power, the source of power was moving towards us. I was doomed!

Since I was doomed anyway, I looked around the café and realized we were the only one's there, sitting at an outside table. Even the shop was closed.

Noticing my looks, the boy replied, "no one around here is up this late. I'm just meeting my brother after soccer practice."

I nodded slowly. In the short battle to come, the lack of people was good thing,

"Hey Marcus!" A girl's voice shouted I turned and saw a girl, about the boys age, whos name was apparently Marcus, come jogging across the street. I froze as I realized the aura of power came across with her. Was this teenager a demon?

"Oh, hey Rita. What's up?" Marcus asked.

"Oh I'm just heading home from volunteering at the soup kitchen. Anyway, I was going to come over tomorrow, but since I'm here I'd like to introduce you to my younger cousin…" She stepped aside as she spoke and I felt my mouth drop open.

"Rose!" I shouted.

"Ari," she gasped, her mouth mimicking mine.

Rose was just as I remembered her. Her long red hair that gave her the name was tied into twin pigtails and she wore long black shorts and white tang top. She had also put on her jacket, a red thing that, like the rest of her clothing, was worn for comfort, not fashion.

"What are YOU doing here!" she shouted at me.

"it's not like I wan…" I got no further before I was interrupted.

"Brother, whats going on…" a young boy, around eight or nine, had walked over, still in his baseball uniform.

"There arguing," Marcus replied,

"I'm wondering how they know each other." Rita said out loud.

"We're old friends." Rose explained.

"Oh, so I guess I don't have to lie about you being my cousin." Rita replied, surprised

"Umm…actually, he doesn't know…" I pointed at Marcus.

Rose looked at me. "Your partner doesn't know? Is that even possible?"

"He's not my partner" I muttered, "I don't have one…"

There was a moment of silence. "WHAT!" I winced and made shushed her.

"Are you trying to wake the neighborhood?" I asked.

"Yeah, China probably heard that scream," a dry voice commented. I gasped as I recognized Arrow and turned to face him.

"So you found me…" I said quietly.

"Of course…" he laughed mockingly. "Did you actually think you could loose me. And rose is even here too, how fun…" His mouth twisted intio a sadist grin.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rita reaching toward her bag. "Don't," I said, my eye's not leaving arrows face. " Rose, take your partner and the others and get out of here.

"But…"

"Listen Rose, you're here cause you want to win. I'm here by freak accident."

Arrow sneered, "What a nice speech, want me to just burn your book now?" he asked looking around. "But wait you seemed to have lost it."

"That was wrong, at least. I, like every demon child, knew exactly were my book was. It was on the seat of a chair just across the table. Sadly, getting it wouldn't do me any good.

"Rose?" Rita asked I saw Rose nod and Rita's hand dived into her bag, coming out ith a blue book.

"Riso!" Small blue dart shot out of the end of Roses fingers, which quickly went flying at Arrow.

He dodged with ease. "You think something of that level can hit me?" he held out his palm as his partner said "Corrom" The ball hit Rose in the chest who winced in pain.

I gritted my teeth. This was not good…

-X—3rd POV

As rose winced in pain the two spectators were struggling to overcome there shock. One of them noticed the blue book in Rita's hand, and the similarities to the book on the chair. His hand crept forward slowly, thinking _'I can't do anything…can I?'_

The fell open in his hand and for s second all he saw was gibberish. The a few lines shimmered and began to make sense. A thud made both boys' look up as Rose hit the wall. Ari was on the ground, struggling to his feet.

"Too slow!" Arrow was hurtling towards Rita, a glowing orb in his hand.

"No!" Rose shouted from across the room. Ari was already moving, hurling himself between Arrow and Rita.

'_Hope this works'_ the word off the page was quickly read, "Buin."

A tattoo, previously unnoticed, on Ari's right hand, began to glow. It was a simple circle, taking up the width of his palm. Further investigation would find another one on hi other hand and one on his forehead, hid by bangs.

Light shot out of it, swirling around till it hand formed a short staff. Acting on instinct, Ari intercepted Arrows blow with the staff.

"How?" Arrow gasped, grabbing the staff, to stop Ari from moving.

Ari smiled, "Your not the only one who left something unguarded."

Arrow spun around in time to see his book be pierced by and arrow made of ice. In the corner, Rose lowered her bow, which was made of water.

"No…" Arrow whispered, already fading, "beaten…by my namesake…" Then he was gone.

The bow in Roses hand disappeared and she and Ari turned to the humans.

"Another one down." Rose said to her partner.

Ari smiled at Marcus. "Thanks." He said simply.

Marcus blinked, "But…I doidn't do…anything!"

"Then…" Ari blinked, looking at Marcus's brother, who was holding a white book loosely in his arms. The boy's eyes were wide as he stared at the two child-like figures.

"What just happened?" he asked.

Rose started laughing, and soon she couldn't stop, collapsing to her knees. Ari narrowed his eye, disappointed that his staff had disappeared with out his notice. "Rose…" he said warningly. She looked up, and grinned. "Now now Ari, "she said through chuckles, "I think these boy's need and explanation."

Ari sighed. "Fine but you're helping me."

"Why should I?" she demanded.

Ari did his best to look angry for a second but let it go. Instead he said. "Please, you've done this before. And I don't even like people!'

"Ok, ok, I'll help. No need to plead." She had stopped laughing. "Lets get somewhere a bit more private."

Ari closed his eye's. "The route to Marcus's house is still clear."

Rose blinked. "I didn't know you had the demon sense ability." Unlike Arrow, she had heard on of the rare ability, but never encountered it.

Ari shrugged as if to say, 'yeah well…'

Rose grinned a bit to cheerfully, "Lets go!"


End file.
